


We Have To Do This Again

by medieval_lovers



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Quickie, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medieval_lovers/pseuds/medieval_lovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” Arthur said then, eyes flicking up to Merlin’s, smirk on his face as he closed the little distance between the pair of them once more, lips on Merlin’s once again, a low whimper sound coming from the back of Merlin’s throat as he did so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have To Do This Again

* * *

 

Merlin couldn’t quite decide if it was the too bright lighting of this extremely posh restaurant bathroom and the way it made Arthur’s hair look as though it’d been blessed by the sun itself—as though it didn’t look enough like that as it was, anyway—or the fact that Arthur had paid the attendant $100 to give them fifteen minutes alone—or as _alone_ as they could be in a public bathroom, at any rate—or hell, maybe it was the fact that their families and friends were all in the dining area—Arthur’s father and sister, Merlin’s mother, and a handful of their closest friends, all there to celebrate their newly announced engagement, and they were _sure_ to wonder at what was taking them so long—or perhaps it was some combination of all three, but, whatever it was…

 

Merlin couldn’t seem to _care_. Because all that mattered were Arthur’s lips and how insistent they were on Merlin’s neck, fingers heavy and hot and making Merlin’s breathing shallow as he moaned lowly, pressed up against the back of the stall, his own fingers working their way down to Arthur’s belt and unbuckling it, making quick work of the fly on his pressed dress pants that neither of them could be bothered to care would probably be a rumpled mess by the time they were done here.

 

“God. This is so…”Arthur mumbled, voice itself a breathy mess as he chuckled, sending a shiver through Merlin just before he grinned in response, lips finding Arthur’s and kissing him roughly, Arthur’s hands tangling themselves in Merlin’s hair and pressing him harder still against the wall, his erection pressing firmly against Merlin a way that made Merlin moan in want, feeling his own cock throbbing with _want_ before he broke off the kiss, smirking as he finished Arthur’s sentence,

 

“— _hot_?”

 

“Incredibly so.” Arthur nodded, eyes drifting down as Merlin quickly undid his own belt, his pants and underwear falling to a mess on the floor, cock free at last. He looked up, saw Arthur biting his lip, pupils blown, and his own breath hitched in his throat at how he still managed to look so damn beautiful even like _this_ , so over-come with the same lust and want that Merlin recognized in his own blood and actions.

 

“Can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” Arthur said then, eyes flicking up to Merlin’s, smirk on his face as he closed the little distance between the pair of them once more, lips on Merlin’s once again, a low whimper sound coming from the back of Merlin’s throat as he did so. God, what he wouldn’t give just to have Arthur kiss him like _that_ for the rest of the night—so hungry and passionate and rough. But through the cloud of lust and want, he recognized that they would have to return to their family and friends at some point, so if they were really wanted to do this—and god, did Merlin _want_ to do this—well, they had better get to _it._

 

“Neither can I.” Merlin agreed, pulling back after pressing another hungry kiss to Arthur’s lips. “But unless you’ve changed your mind—“ Merlin grinned lasciviously, fingers pulling a condom and small bottle of lubricant from inside his jacket to present to Arthur, who grinned in response, coming back to kiss Merlin gently, one of his hands cupping the side of his face and making Merlin sigh against him in far too sweet a way—this was just supposed to be a good, quick, _hot_ fuck in the bathroom, after all, not some romantic endeavor; why did Arthur have to _do that_ , Merlin wondered to himself, almost aggravated as Arthur’s lips moved against his own much too softly, change the mood on him so suddenly and easily?

 

Until the mood seemed to switch back with Arthur’s free hand sliding down Merlin’s abdomen, sliding over his exposed lower half until his fingers—careful and teasing—came to wrap around his cock, slowly sliding up and down it for a blissful sort of moment that made Merlin buck his hips into Arthur’s hand. The blond grinning against his kiss was enough to break the momentary spell, however, the slight want to just let Arthur continue teasing him for some more moments leaving him—there would be time for all that later on, after all, when they were home and in their own bed and could take their sweet, glorious time…

 

“Does it _seem_ like I’ve changed my mind to you?” Arthur asked then, mumbling the words against the corner of Merlin’s lips.

 

“God no.” Merlin replied, pulling back, Arthur’s hand still teasing before Merlin swatted him away, unable to concentrate with the careful touch on his dick.

 

Mind cleared for half a moment, he brought the condom up, ripped it open with his teeth, let his arms encircle Arthur’s neck, pulled him _close_ , pressing every inch of their bodies together, erection pressing against Arthur’s, the blond moaning low and careful, the sound quiet and almost pained in his attempt to remain quiet—God, Arthur was not a quiet lover by _any means_ , Merlin was reminded then, heart thudding in his chest much too rapidly, skin flushed as he let his teeth scrape across Arthur’s bottom lip before he pushed off the stall wall, turned the pair of them around in one quick moment so Merlin was now leaning against Arthur, who in turn was pressed against the wall.

 

“Don’t see how you’re gonna fuck me like _this.”_ Arthur tsk’ed against his lips.

 

Merlin hands dropping from around his neck, sliding down his shoulders, arms, before he removed them completely from Arthur, removing the condom from the wrapper, busying himself with rolling it onto his cock as he laughed at Arthur’s remark, looking at the blond when his cock was covered, wrapper falling to the floor and lube the only thing left to busy his hands as he looked at Arthur from under his lashes, voice husky as he replied, “Well, Pendragon, I can only do so much here; you’re going to have to move that fine ass of yours if you _want_ me to fuck you before that attendant comes back. Or god, your father comes looking for us— _nothing_ will kill the mood faster than Uther walking in here while I’m trying to fuck you.” Merlin told him, all but shuddering at the thought, having to push it away and let one of his hands come down to stroke Arthur’s cock to distract himself form such thoughts, Arthur’s low sounds of pleasure making his stomach twist in the most pleasant sort of way, fire spreading to his genitals once again, making his erection ache, wanting to bury it in Arthur already.

 

Arthur chuckled, “God, I don’t think I could have sex with you ever again if my _father_ walked in on this. Jesus. Why would you even put that image in my head?” He asked, voice low as he gently pushed Merlin away from him, turned around, bending slightly and bracing himself against the wall as Merlin uncapped the lube, spreading it generously on his erection, and then, positioning himself, spreading Arthur’s cheeks with his hands just before he came forward and thrust himself into Arthur, the blond letting out a low, strangled moan as he did so, stilling as he let the lubricant fall to the floor, hands coming from his arse to rest on the blond’s hips before Arthur thrust back against him, urging him to _move_.

 

And god did he oblige, moving without another moment’s thought, thrusting in and out, fire building in his stomach, biting his lip to keep from crying out too much as he did so, mumbling to Arthur, “Not thinking about your father _now_ , I hope,” as he did so, Arthur’s chuckle almost drowned out by the moan of pleasure he let out a second later, Merlin’s eyes sliding shut as he picked up the pace, stomach fluttering as the pressure began to build up, hovering just on the edge of pure _bliss_. “Jesus, Arthur.” He moaned, moving harder, faster now, unsure if he wanted to hover just on the edge of this feeling _forever_ or if he wanted to go over the edge just yet—

 

_“Faster, Merlin. God. Faster. **Harder**_.” Arthur urged, thrusting back against Merlin, who obliged, picking up his pace further, the sound of Merlin thrusting in and out, and in and _out_ , and their moans and Arthur’s urgings bouncing off the walls around them, Merlin’s breathing shallow, heart rapid, all that mattered Arthur and this moment and _God_ , he was _so close._

 

“ _—Arthur—_ “ He groaned. “ _—ah._ Shit. I’m—“ he broke off, the pressure damn near unbearable until Arthur thrust back against him once more and he was falling over the edge, everything in him coming alive with Arthur’s name spilling from his lips, a strangled, rough sound as he lost himself with one final thrust, stilling for half a moment as he let the feeling wash over him, biting his lip as he moaned once again and gave another couple of small thrusts to milk this moment for all that he could before pulling out slowly, all but missing Arthur’s small moan as he did so, quickly disposing of the used condom as Arthur turned around to face him, barely having his hands free when the blond engulfed him in a hungry kiss, his erection pressing against Merlin’s now flaccid, if still sensitive, cock in a way that would have elicited a moan were Arthur’s lips not still on his own.

 

“God.” Merlin said when he pulled back. “ _God_. We should—“

 

“—get back out there.” Arthur interrupted, nodding his head, moving to break away from Merlin, who promptly grabbed onto his hand, half a smile on his face as he let his eyes trail down to Arthur’s still hard cock.

 

“— _take care of that._ ” Merlin corrected. “You can’t very well go back out there and sit next to _my mother_ with an erection, now can you?” Merlin asked rhetorically, dropping to his knees in front of Arthur before the blond could reply, taking his cock into his mouth before another word could pass between the pair of them, throwing away all prefaces of teasing as he bobbed his head along it, working quickly, swirling his tongue around the tip, Arthur’s moans louder than they’d been when Merlin had been taking him.

 

With Arthur thrusting into his mouth now, and one of his hands coming to tangle in Merlin’s hair, guiding his head as though Merlin hadn’t already done this sort of thing dozens upon dozens of times at this point in their relationship, the action of his hand coming up to play with his balls as familiar as the way he pressed his tongue flat against the slit of Arthur’s cock, the blond’s moans of pleasure growing louder and more insistent, Merlin feeling a prickling of perhaps _maybe_ he should halt his actions to remind Arthur of their surroundings, of the absolute _necessity_ of being as quiet as possible, but, ah, Arthur was enjoying himself far too much in this moment, was bound to come apart at the seams any second now, and Merlin couldn’t seem to bring himself to interrupt this moment of bliss for him, because then he was moaning, “Merlin, I’m… I’m going to—“

 

And Merlin knew all too well _that_ moan, that declaration, and moved quicker, faster, Arthur’s hand hot on his head, and he looked up under his lashes to Arthur, the way his eyes were closed in ecstasy, the look of pleasure and bliss on his face almost enough to make Merlin himself hard once again.

 

As though sensing Merlin’s gaze on him, Arthur’s eyes snapped open, found Merlin’s, pupils blown, the look they shared as Merlin continued his ministrations, cheeks hollow and flush, must have been the final push Arthur needed, because Merlin’s name was spilling from his lips then, and his cock was twitching in his mouth, cum hitting the back of Merlin’s throat with only his instinct and how well he knew Arthur’s body enough to prepare him enough to swallow, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock a few more times to milk whatever he could out of him, Arthur’s moan almost a whimper when Merlin finally popped off of him.

 

Quickly, then, Merlin stood, locking his mouth onto Arthur’s, who’s greedy lips were all over his plump ones, tongue invading his mouth in the most pleasant sort of way as he tasted himself and moaned into Merlin’s mouth, one of his hands coming down to stroke Merlin’s penis, making it twitch, and god help them if he got hard again, because then they would never leave this damned bathroom…

 

“We have to go.” Merlin said, interrupting the kiss, moving Arthur’s hands away from him before he pulled his pants up, his blond fiancé grabbing him after he did so and stealing one final kiss before Merlin told him to get himself cleaned up—they had _people_ to get back to, after all.

 

Merlin, though, was already planning, thinking, wondering, as Arthur did as he was told for a change, just when the next time they would be at such a restaurant again was, because God help him if he wasn’t looking forward to repeat performances.

* * *

 


End file.
